


How to Fuck a Virgin

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blame Bronn, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sex, Smut, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: When Jaime shows up at Winterfell he already knows he's in love with Brienne, but he's terrified to let her know how he feels and become intimate with her.  One night he admits this to Bronn who takes it upon himself to teach Jaime everything he needs to know to sweep Brienne off her feet.  With a little advice from Podrick (and all his sex secrets) Jaime has more than enough help to give Brienne everything she deserves and more.  If you're looking for smut and romance this one's for you :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the start. I think this will be a fun one with lots of build up and sexual tension and some humor too :)

“The way I see it…” Bronn started, as he sat down beside Jaime. “If you don’t make your move soon that fucking wildling is gonna make his.” 

Jaime’s eyes never left Brienne’s face, where they’d been all night. From where he was sitting, off in the shadows, away from the fire, she couldn’t tell he was watching her. But Bronn had noticed, more than once, because he’d been eying her like that in quiet moments since they’d arrived at Winterfell three days earlier. 

Brienne didn’t really seem that impressed by Tormund. Jaime noticed she rolled her eyes a lot and sometimes she even looked uncomfortable to the point he’d actually thought about telling Tormund to fuck off and leave her alone. Yet there were moments, these little fleeting moments, that she seemed flattered by the attention the persistent man was giving her and Jaime just couldn’t bare to take that away from her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Jaime said, trying to shrug off Bronn’s words. 

“Ah cut the crap you fucking cunt,” Bronn interrupted, handing Jaime a cup of wine. “I know you want her, I just don’t know why you ain’t had her yet?” 

Jaime sighed. There was no point in arguing anymore, Bronn was right. He’d thought about her the whole way up North from King’s Landing. Somehow him defying Cersei’s orders and walking away from her like that had made him feel free for the first time in his life. Without being bound to his sister the first thing that popped into his mind was Brienne. He’d fixated on her in every quiet moment he had, every mile to Winterfell. By the time he got there he knew he’d fallen in love with her, not just recently, but long before he even realized what it was he was feeling. 

Yet when he spoke with her for the first time he’d kept things formal, just like he always had. At least he’d tried to. Had she noticed the way he couldn’t help but smile when he talked to her? Had she noticed that sometimes he got so lost in her sapphire blue eyes that he didn’t hear half of what she said? 

“Seriously Lannister, what’s the problem? She’s got a cunt, you’ve got a dick… she looks at you like you’re a fucking God, but I guess most women look at you that way, huh? Well, she wants ya. Believe me, she does.” Bronn was rambling on in his usual way. Jaime had got used to tuning most of it out, the chatter could be downright exhausting sometimes. But right then, he was actually listening to every single word. “So what’s your deal? Your cock still works, right?” 

“My cock is just fine,” Jaime muttered. His cock was more than fine, in fact, it was too fine. He sometimes got hard just looking at Brienne and had to distract himself for a while. Jaime took a large gulp of wine. Maybe 3 or 4 more glasses would be enough to find the courage he needed to make his move. Nah, it wasn’t his thing. Jaime wasn’t a drunk and Brienne didn’t deserve a man who was. 

“Listen, you ain’t got many friends up here… in fact, I might be the only one ya got besides your brother. Oh and maybe Podrick, but he likes everyone so he doesn’t count. My point is… you need someone to talk to - looks like it’s gotta be me,” Bronn slapped him on the back. “So tell me what’s going on and I’ll help you fix it.” 

Reluctantly Jaime started to speak and once he did the floodgates opened and it all come out. “I’ve only ever been with one woman. I don’t know… I don’t know what women like. Other women. I’m nervous… shit, I’m fucking terrified. She’s a virgin you know…” 

“Huh,” Bronn seemed surprised. 

“I only know because she admitted it when we first met. Seven hells I was an asshole to her back then,” Jaime moaned, thinking back to how he’d treated her so long ago. They’d been through a lot since then and he knew she didn’t hold it against him, but he still hated the things he’d said. 

“Well I’d fuck her,” Bronn replied. “Lots of men would fuck her if she let them.” 

Jaime gave him a glare. “Lots of men will not be fucking her, least of all you,” he snapped. 

Bronn grinned at him. “I love the look of jealousy on a highborn knight. You’re so fucking sexy, I’d do her and you too.” 

“Fuck off,” Jaime said, giving Bronn a shove. They shared a laugh and then it got quiet. “I can’t lose her,” Jaime said softly. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Bronn leaned over and spoke quietly. “You need to just walk over there, grab her, lead her to your chambers and take her maidenhead right now.” 

“It’s not that easy… I don’t want it to just be like that… I want to, I don’t know… I want to make it special and treat her right,” Jaime felt his cheeks flush with heat. Bronn was going to think he was a pussy and make fun of him for days. Yet he continued. “But it’s been so long… I just don’t remember what to do…” Jaime wondered if it had ever actually been that way with Cersei? Most of the time she just took what she needed from him and that was all. It wasn’t about him making her feel special, it was about her using him to satisfy her needs, and about him always being there whenever she wanted him. 

“You’re a lucky, lucky man, Lannister,” Bronn slapped him on the back. “Because I know exactly what to do and I can teach you.” 

“Teach him what?” A voice said. Jaime looked over and saw that Podrick had joined them. 

“Holy fuck, now you’ve hit the jackpot,” Bronn exclaimed. “He don’t look like much, but that little shit had the whores back in King’s Landing lining up for a turn with him.” Jaime couldn’t hide the look of shock. He’d never taken Pod for much of a ladies man. In fact, if he hadn’t been known to hang around with Bronn, Jaime would have swore the kid had never been with a woman at all. “I didn’t believe it either, but it’s true,” Bronn persisted. 

“What’s going on?” Podrick asked. 

“Jaime here needs some lessons and you and I are gonna help him,” Bronn explained. “We’re gonna teach him how to fuck a virgin.” 

“A virgin… but I’ve only been with whores,” Pod replied with brutal honesty. 

Bronn chuckled, “If you can impress a whore, think of how a virgin would feel.” 

“Oh, yeah, good point, never thought of it that way,” Podrick nodded. It was quiet for a minute. “Wait a minute…” He looked over at Jaime, whose eyes had drifted off to Brienne again. “Who’s the virgin he’s gonna fuck?” Jaime didn’t look away from her face, lit up by the flickering flames of the fire. He even allowed a smile to find his lips. “Ah nah… no way. Brienne? Really? No…not her... I can’t, I just can’t…” 

“Sit down,” Jaime heard Bronn say. “You can help and you will. You still owe me for that…” 

“Okay, fine,” Podrick cut him off. “We don’t have to bring up that again.” 

“She looks so peaceful,” Jaime said softly. Brienne was sitting alone, looking into the flames. Tormund must have either given up for the night or was off getting more ale. 

“Shit… he’s got it bad,” Pod whispered. “But man… it’s like thinking about your parents fucking…” 

That caught his attention. “I’m not old enough to be your fath… oh wait… I guess I am,” Jaime sighed. “Well, I never agreed to this anyway…” 

“Would you two pussies shut the fuck up,” Bronn snapped. “Here’s how this is gonna work. We meet here after supper each evening. Jaime will report back with how things went and we will tell him what he needs to do next.” 

“I don’t get it…” Podrick interrupted. “How long is thing gonna take? I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he groaned. “But they clearly both want to fuck each other.” 

“He wants to take it slow you dolt,” Bronn explained. “Like, be all romantic and shit. Make her feel special. That’s where I come in. Your job is to help later on with the foreplay stuff, tell him that trick with your tongue and fingers…” 

Jaime shook his head and groaned. “What have I got myself into?” 

“Just shut up and listen,” Bronn hissed. “Look, she’s all alone right now. This is the perfect time to go talk to her.” Jaime felt his heart start to race. It’s not like he hadn’t talked to her many times already, but the the thought of going over there with a different purpose in mind was scary. “You’re gonna ask her if you can walk her to her chambers.” His heart started to pound even harder. “When you get to the door if she asks you to come in, go inside. If she doesn’t make sure to stay in the doorway so she can’t shut the door until you’re through with her.” Jaime could picture the scene playing out in his mind as Bronn spoke. “She needs to know how you feel about her. You don’t have to say it, you need to show her. You’ve gotta plant the seed and make sure you rip out anything that ginger has already planted. Once she knows you’re interested he will cease to exist, trust me.” 

Jaime was pretty sure his palm was sweating with anxiety. He looked down at the stupid golden hand and the anxiety increased. Not only did he not have a fucking clue what he was doing, he also had to figure it all out with one hand. 

“You’ve gotta touch her. Look her in the eye so she can see that fucking smitten way you get when you stare at her. Brush her face with your fingertips, touch her hair, lean close and whisper goodnight in her ear, let that stupid beard of yours tickle her cheek.” Jaime looked over at the very woman they were talking about and she looked up. He knew she couldn’t see him, but for a moment it truly felt like they locked eyes. “When you start to draw back pause… and then it’s up to you to decide if the time is right to kiss her or if you want to leave her wanting it like she’s never wanted anything more.” 

Jaime licked his lips and immediately wished he hadn’t as the cold air damn near turned the moisture to ice. He was already doubting his ability to follow the plan as panic started to rise up inside him. 

“You sure you didn’t write ballads in a past life?” Prodrick spoke up, teasing Bronn. 

“Been known to sing ‘em when I’m drunk,” Bronn laughed. “But I’ve been told I fucking curse too much to be eloquent.” He gave Jaime a shove. “That’s it. Lesson one is over, now go.” Jaime stayed there, frozen in place. “Go, now… before that oaf comes back or she decides to leave.” 

One more nudge from Bronn and Jaime finally stood up. His legs felt wobbly. He was so cold he was surprised he could even feel his legs at all. But as he started to walk slowly towards Brienne he felt his whole body warming up and Jaime knew it had nothing to do with him getting closer to the fire. The snow was crunching under his boots and as he approached she looked up. Their eyes met and she smiled. His dick reacted instantly and he almost turned and ran away. But somehow he persisted forward - he had to because he knew - it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne greeted him, continuing to smile. Jaime couldn’t help but wonder if she was really that happy to see him or just happy it wasn’t Tormund coming back. He truly hoped it was the former and she was just as pleased to be in his company as he was to be in hers. 

“Lady Brienne,” he replied softly, returning her smile. “I was just about to head inside and I wondered if perhaps you would allow me to escort you to your chambers on my way?” 

Her smile turned to a look of amusement and he couldn’t say he blamed her. “Perhaps you’re the one who needs an escort to your door…” He shrugged and nodded, allowing himself to be teased. Brienne stood up and Jaime offered his arm in chivalrous fashion, wondering if she would take it or laugh at him some more. Perhaps she felt sorry for his challenges because after giving him a weird look she awkwardly slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way. As a knight and highborn man Jaime had escorted many women on his arm, but he was pretty certain it had been a long time since Brienne had been led in that fashion. But she was also highborn and she knew the drill, so it was only a short distance before she relaxed and got comfortable. “Have you talked to her Grace?” Brienne asked as they walked. 

It took Jaime a moment to realize that Brienne was referring to Daenerys and not Cersei. “She hasn’t summoned me yet, no,” Jaime replied. “I’m pretty sure Tyrion is the only thing keeping her from having one of her dragons roast me. And ironically, I’m pretty sure Dany is the only thing between me and the valyrian steel of Jon Snow’s sword.” Bronn wasn’t kidding when he said Jaime didn’t have any friends at Winterfell. There was so much history, not to mention his sister just fucked them all in the ass… but Jaime swore he would earn their trust. He was done with Cersei and he made a vow to help fight the Nightking. He wished he could have showed up leading an army like he’d planned, but at least he’d brought Bronn along, as well as a few stragglers they had found along the way and convinced to fight. 

“I wish they could see you like I do,” Brienne said with a deep sadness in her voice. Her words warmed him to the core and Jaime decided that no matter what happens with everyone else it had been worth everything just to know the woman he loved believed in him. 

“Most people aren’t like you Lady Brienne,” he replied. “They only see what I’ve done and ignore why I did it. You understand that the true measure of a man lies in his motives and not just his actions.” Jaime reached across with his left hand and put it over hers. “But I’ve done things that will never be forgotten and likely never forgiven by these people.” 

“I can talk to Sansa, have her speak with Jon…” Brienne offered passionately. 

“My son treated Sansa horribly and murdered her father… my sister was equally awful to the poor girl,” Jaime sighed. 

“Yeah but she has always spoken highly of Tyrion, Cersei is his sister too… Joffrey was his nephew…” Brienne tried. 

Jaime patted her hand. “Please don’t worry about me. I have Tyrion and Bronn… I have… you… that’s all I really need.” He glanced over at her and watched her jaw set stubbornly. Brienne was going to talk to Sansa whether he liked it or not. “Just be careful,” Jaime conceded. “Don’t burn any bridges just to defend me.” She gave a little nod, but it wasn’t all that convincing. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Brienne’s door. Every one of Jaime’s senses were on high alert having her that close to him. He was well aware of everything from the sound of her steps, to the way her shadow made her appear much taller than him, instead of just the slight difference. He started thinking about everything Bronn had told him to do and then wondered if he was a fucking fool. If Bronn and Pod really knew that much how were they both still single and paying whores when they wanted a good fuck? Bronn wasn’t as blessed as Jaime in the looks department and he wasn’t highborn, perhaps that was enough to prevent him marrying by that point. Podrick was still young and had plenty of time Jaime decided. He would trust them, what other choice did he have? 

Brienne gently pulled her arm away from his and opened her door. “Thank you for walking with me Jaime,” she said, turning to say goodnight after stepping inside. He liked it when she called him Jaime and dropped the Ser. It was informal and so much more intimate. Walking back and chatting with her he’d been relaxed. He always found it calming to talk to Brienne. But now that they were there and the moment of truth had arrived he was back to the racing heart and a sweaty palm inside his glove. 

Before he could lose his nerve Jaime took a step forward and moved into the door frame. Brienne hadn’t invited him inside, whether it was because she actually didn’t want him there or because she hadn’t wanted to risk him saying no, it didn’t matter. Bronn had been right about him needing to make sure the opportunity wasn’t closed in his face. 

Well here I am, Jaime thought, leaning against the door frame, trying to play it cool. They were standing pretty close because she hadn’t backed off when he moved forward. He felt dizzy with her that close, even though he was the one who had put them in that position. Inside, out of the freezing cold, he suddenly felt like he was wearing way too much clothing and was struck with a need to remove his heavy cape. Given that he was already shorthanded he decided against it but he did need to remove his glove if he was going to touch her like Bronn had instructed. Jaime lifted it to his mouth and bit down on the leather of one of the fingertips and then tugged his hand out. Brienne was silently watching him. Her curious blue eyes were stunning and Jaime had to avoid looking into them and losing focus completely. 

There was a piece of her hair that had fallen forward so Jaime instinctively reached up to move it back off her forehead with the rest. On the way back down his hand started to shake with nerves so he quickly moved it to her neck before she noticed. She trembled when he touched her skin and then sucked in a breath as he lightly brushed his thumb over her throat, then moved to graze her jawline with the back of his hand. 

The need and urgency to have her struck him like a punch to the gut. Jaime had to fight it down as he wondered how he could possibly walk away without stripping off her clothes and taking her to bed. Thankfully a pang of nerves struck him again and allowed him to get control of his urges. 

What was next? What was next? It was actually a bit of a miracle that things had gone exactly according to plan thus far. It was time to lean in and then decide if he was going to kiss her or not. Brienne made a little noise when his beard tickled her cheek and the sweet sound vibrated through his body as if she had physically touched him. His cock was straining against the layers of clothing he was wearing and Jaime was well aware of how aroused he was in her presence. 

He was supposed to whisper goodnight in her ear, but instead Jaime drew back and looked at her. He desperately needed to know how she was reacting - how he was affecting her. Luckily Jaime was really good at reading the emotion in her eyes. He could tell she was a bit confused and a bit scared, but the way her lips were slightly parted and her pupils were larger than normal, told him she was most definitely turned on. 

Instead of leaning back to her ear he inched just a bit closer to her lips and spoke while staring at them , “Goodnight Brienne.” Jaime knew she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and she responded with a shaky breath that almost dropped him to his knees. As he forced himself to take a step back it became very clear that he didn’t just want Brienne, he needed her. That was even more pressure not to fuck it up. He knew it wasn’t the right time to kiss her yet because of the way she’d reacted to his touch and the intimacy. He’d already given her a lot to think about and it wasn’t fair to push too much further just yet. Jaime had a lot of time to think about how he felt about Brienne and come to the conclusions he had, but she was taken by surprise and he wanted her to have at least a little time to reflect on the situation. 

It took her a moment to gather herself enough to respond. “Night,” Brienne whispered as she slowly closed the door until it banged shut. Jaime tried to move away but his feet were frozen in place. He lifted a hand up to the door and placed it flat against the smooth wood. He wanted to curl it into a fist and pound until she opened it. He wanted to bare his soul to her, then kiss her and really make her his woman. 

When his fingers started to curl Jaime tore himself away and turned, placing his back against the wall beside her door. His legs gave way and he slipped slowly to the floor. How could she affect him like that? He sat there for a while, gathering his strength until he could finally stand and get to his own room. It took a lot of reflection and inner struggle but an hour after Jaime got into bed he had finally convinced himself that he’d done exactly what he’d set out to do and he would be ready for the next step the very next night - whatever Bronn decided that would be. 

Jaime was up early and threw himself into his work. If he was going to gain anyone’s trust in Winterfell that had to see he was committed and would work hard right alongside everyone else. They all had jobs to do from preparing supplies to constructing weapons and training people to use them. Brienne worked with Arya and the Hound teaching groups of women and children how to use swords, daggers and how to defend themselves. Jaime got moved around all the time. The first day he’d helped a handsome young blacksmith named Gendry that was apparently one of Robert Baratheon’s bastards that Cersei had missed annihilating. That made the kid instantly likeable to Jaime and he actually didn’t mind helping out. They had even talked about making some sort of weapon to put on his stump for battle that was actually useful. The next day he’d helped carry stuff and take inventory of food storage. And both that day and the day before he’d been with the crew that was running the horses to keep them strong and ready for battle. Being out with the horses though, meant that he didn’t bump into anyone until they all returned to sup. 

Bronn was eager to get Jaime talking and he had to shut him up several times at the dinner table, given that Brienne wasn’t too far away. He also had to restrain himself from punching his dear friend every time Bronn gave him a little elbow to the rib and a smirk when Brienne would look over and they caught each other’s eye. 

Finally they escaped to their private little area outside and Bronn needed details. “Come on, what happened? How did it go? Did you kiss her? I can tell from the way she was looking at you that things went well, come on, come on now, spill it.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Podrick?” Jaime asked, trying to stall for a dual purpose. It was fun to watch Bronn stew and he wasn’t really sure what to say anyway. 

“Be right back,” Bronn announced. Jaime sighed and shook his head as he watched Bronn walk over to Pod and drag him back to where Jaime was waiting. “Okay, he’s here, start talking.” 

“It went fine,” Jaime said with a shrug. Both men stared at him, clearly waiting for more. “What? I don’t know what else to say. I did everything you said to do and it was alright.” 

Bronn narrowed his eyes, “Just alright? Or are you being modest? I bet you had her pussy wet and ready to fuck in a matter of seconds.”

“Oh here we go,” Podrick muttered. “Now I’m gonna have to avoid her all day tomorrow too.” 

Bronn gave him a glare to shut him up and Podrick held up his hands in surrendor. “Listen,” he said, turning to Jaime. “If you want help you need to fucking tell us what’s happening. I ain’t learning nothing from fine and alright.” 

Jaime sighed. “Okay fine - She trembled and made this sexy little noise when I touched her. I wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there in the doorway - and I have a feeling she probably would have let me,” Jaime hissed. 

Podrick looked nauseous but Bronn had a huge grin on his face. He smacked Jaime hard on the shoulder. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He rubbed his gloves together and looked extremely pleased. “Okay, so you touched her like I told you - then what? Did you kiss her or just get her all hot and bothered and take off?” 

“Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to walk away from a woman like that?” Jaime groaned. 

“Actually I don’t,” Bronn replied with a shrug. “I’d of fucked her 8 times by now. You’re the one who wanted to take it slow and make it special. Now stop whining and keep going - details. Give me details.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes. He actually wasn’t as annoyed as he was letting on, but he wasn’t going to give Bronn any satisfaction if he could help it. “I moved in close to her lips like I was gonna kiss her, but instead I said goodnight and backed away. She said ‘night’ and closed the door, then I went back to my room.” 

“Okay, good....this is good. Fucking great start man,” Bronn complimented him. He paused and thought for a moment. “Well obviously the next step is to kiss her. But it needs to be a good one, lots of tongue in her mouth and all that sexy shit. Maybe lick her throat and suck on her neck a bit too. Not too hard though, women hate when you leave marks.” 

He looked over to Podrick for agreement and he nodded. “Yeah, that would definitely piss her off.” 

“Seven fucking hells,” Jaime cursed as something caught his eye. “Doesn’t that cocksucker ever give up?” He saw Tormund had made his way over to sit beside Brienne at the fire again. 

“Yeah but look at her face,” Podrick pointed out. “She looks even more annoyed than usual. Almost as annoyed as she did when you told her I was her gift and going to be her squire,” he snorted. The kid had a point, Brienne did look quite pissed off. That made Jaime feel a lot better. 

“Well clearly you need to get the fuck over there,” Bronn piped up. “Go join them. Be her knight in shining armour. Fuck, there’s way too much irony there,” he added under his breath. “But listen, here’s what you’re gonna do… go sit with her for a while, maybe the ugly mutt will leave, maybe he won’t, but either way you’re going to excuse yourself after a while and say you’re going to bed. Go to your chamber and wait there until you’re sure Brienne will have retired as well and had time to get into her bedclothes.” Jaime felt his groin twitch at the thought of seeing Brienne in nothing but a cotton shift. “Then you go see her, make up some bullshit thing you need to talk to her about so she lets you in. Talk for a bit and then say goodnight again, but this time you fucking kiss her like you’ve never kissed a woman before… well… like you never kissed Cersei I suppose...” Bronn snorted at his own joke and Pod choked on the drink he just took. 

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood,” Jaime warned. 

“Go on ya fucker, lesson two is over - make me proud,” Bronn shoved him lightly. “Cheers,” he said, holding up a mug of ale. Jaime stood and took a deep breath, then clinked their cups. He was pretty sure he would get through this next step just fine. It was just a kiss. He knew how to kiss. But he was already feeling the searing pain of having to tear his lips away and leave her room and he hadn’t even got close to that part. He’d once told Bronn that he wanted to die in the arms of the woman he loves, but he had no idea she was going to be the one to metaphorically kill him. Oh well, if he died after fucking Brienne he would die the happiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime was pacing back and forth from one side of his room to the other. How long was he supposed to wait? How was he to know how much longer Brienne would stay by the fire with Tormund? The look on her face when he said he was going to bed suggested she wasn’t too impressed to be left there with the wildling who talked nonstop. And it was getting late by that point. He was pretty sure he’d waited close to an hour, but given that he was extremely impatient it might have been less than half an hour for all he knew. 

He had stripped down to a pair of light trousers and a simple cotton long sleeved shirt. All the rooms in the castle were very warm and he often slept naked under the fur blankets. Jaime scratched at his beard and made a spur of the moment decision to get rid of it. It certainly helped the cold sting of the northern air, but it was itchy and… he really wanted to kiss Brienne for the first time with his face clean shaven. It would also kill some more time too. 

Somehow he actually managed to get all the hair off without cutting himself, which was shocking because he didn’t have much practice with his shaky left hand. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror - much better. He hoped Brienne would like that he’d gone back to his usual look. Jaime ran his hand through his hair and decided it was time. 

Halfway there he realized that in all his fucking free time he hadn’t come up with a reason for wanting to talk to her this late at night. Oh I’ll just wing it, he decided. When he got to her door he knocked urgently. “It’s Jaime, can we talk, it’s important,” he called out. 

In a matter of seconds she pulled open the door and he walked inside. “What’s wrong?” Brienne asked right away. When Jaime turned around he couldn’t speak. How the fuck was everything going exactly according to plan? She was standing there in nothing but a thin cotton nightdress, her hair had fallen forward some and her eyes were full of concern. Brienne turned to shut the door and he checked out her ass. He knew when he finally got a peek of her nude from behind that it was going to be absolutely marvelous. “Jaime?” she said, when he didn’t reply. “You said something was important?”

Shit. Fuck. Seven Hells. Maybe winging it wasn’t such a great idea after all. What in the name of the gods was he going to talk to her about? “I shaved, do you like it?” he blurted out. 

“You came banging on my door at this time of night because you shaved?” she gave him an incredulous look. 

“Well, uh, no… it’s not just that, but I thought we should get that out of the way first,” he said charmingly, trying to think of something else to talk to her about in the meantime. 

Brienne’s face softened and he was pretty sure he caught the briefest hint of a smile. “It’s much better. It’s more you,” she said, tilting her head slightly. “Now what else did you need to tell me?” 

She had moved a bit closer and crossed her arms over her chest. Jaime could tell she was feeling awkward in her night clothes and maybe a bit self conscious. He wished she knew how much he was enjoying seeing her like that, though if his cock didn’t settle down she would have a pretty damn good indication before too much longer. 

He tried desperately to think of something to say, but absolutely nothing would come to his mind because he was far too distracted by how good she looked and all the things he wanted to do to her. “Umm, so, what did you think of the stew tonight at supper?” Jaime asked. 

“The stew…” she repeated. “It was fine. Good.” Brienne shrugged. 

Jaime took a step closer to her. He was beginning to think that the only way he was going to save his ass was to distract her and make her forget about why he’d said he was there. “It reminded me of the stew I used to get as a young boy at Casterly Rock,” he said softly, continuing to close the gap between them. “It made me feel strange… kinda nostalgic, but then a bit irritated since there’s not much good about my time on the Rock.” Jaime stopped when he was close enough to reach for her hand. “I just needed to tell someone that,” he whispered. “And I thought you might understand.” Jaime picked up her hand and met her eyes. Fuck yes, somehow he’d pulled it off. He had her. He bit back a smile, not wanting to ruin the moment with his personal celebration. 

“I’m, uh… I’m glad you felt like you could share that with me,” Brienne stammered. Jaime knew she was nervous with him being so close, holding her hand and looking at her so intently. “I do understand. Sometimes when I’m at a feast or wedding and there is dancing… it takes me back to a time I’d like to forget.” 

Her words were like a knife to his heart. He hated that someone had made dancing such a negative thing for her. That gave him an idea. “Let’s fix that, shall we?” Jaime lifted her hand to his chest and then wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close. 

“What… what are you doing?” she mumbled. 

“We’re dancing,” Jaime replied, starting to move. “Now maybe the next time you see people dancing you’ll remember this, instead of whatever the bad memories are.” 

He looked at her face and saw her eyes were damp. “You don’t have to…” 

“I want to,” Jaime interrupted. “It would be better with music, but you don’t want me to sing, trust me.” 

That got a little laugh out of her and Brienne relaxed in his arms. She knew how to dance, which didn’t surprise him. She was likely forced to take lessons as a young girl. He spun them slowly around for a moment or two before he finally stopped. It was the most amazing dance he’d ever had, Jaime was certain. Brienne fit so well in his arms, even though she was a bit taller. She knew to let him lead and she was surprisingly light on her feet and graceful, likely a result of her sword and fighting skills. 

“That was very kind of you, Ser Jaime,” Brienne said gently when they were fully stopped. He looked at her again and suddenly felt overwhelmed by how deeply connected he was to her. Jaime wondered if she felt anything like that towards him? She shifted her hips, just a bit and it drew his full attention to his groin area. He knew he would be completely hard by the time he was done kissing her and there was no way to hide it in the pants he was wearing. Brienne would feel it and if the kiss wasn’t enough to tell her how much he wanted her, that surely would. He really had no idea how much she knew about sex, but surely she knew the gist of it. 

His eyes dropped to her lips and he couldn’t wait any longer to know how they felt on his. Jaime moved forward and their lips touched. But before he could do anything else there was a bang on the door. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he hissed, pulling back. 

“Brienne, it’s Tormund. Can we talk?” 

Brienne looked horrified and completely panicked. In a weird way, knowing that Brienne didn’t want Tormund there was calming for Jaime. He smiled at her. “You want me to get rid of him? For good?” he whispered. She nodded slowly. “Help me get this shirt off,” Jaime said, holding up his arms. She gave him a strange look but pulled off the shirt for him. “It’s okay. I’ve got this. Stay out of sight.” 

Jaime walked over and pulled the door open enough for Tormund to see he was shirtless and held his trousers at the tie with the other hand to make it look like he’d just put them back on. “Hey, sorry… she’s sleeping. But can I take a message?” 

“No fucking way,” Tormund replied, looking him up and down. “She chose a one handed kingslayer over me… wow…” Before Jaime even had a chance to get angry Tormund laughed and reached for his shoulder. “You tell Brienne if she ever wants to make big, beautiful ginger babies with me instead of little lion cubs that I’ll be ready and waiting.” He gave Jaime a little shake. “Congrats Lannister - you got a good one.” 

With that Tormund was off, chuckling to himself as he walked away. Jaime shut the door and turned around. “That was… strange.” 

“I literally don’t know whether to laugh or cry right now,” Brienne admitted with a shrug. 

Jaime closed the space between them. “Don’t cry,” he said, taking her right back into his arms. “Now where were we?” Brienne didn’t protest at all as he moved back to her lips. It was clear right away though that she had no idea what to do and was freaking out. Jaime drew back. “Just relax,” he whispered. “It’s just like the dance, let me lead,” he breathed. 

She looked terrified, but she didn’t try to push him away or dodge his lips, she waited patiently for him to kiss her again. Jaime moved in and brushed her lips several times. They were soft and full, just like he’d expected they would be all the times he’d imagined kissing her. The next time he moved in to touch their lips he lingered longer and finally he licked lightly at her lips. It surprised her and Brienne gasped, but it had the intended effect because with her mouth open he was able to slip his tongue inside. 

She froze and tensed so Jaime stopped for a moment. “Shh,” he said soothingly. “You’re doing amazing.” Somehow he knew it was all about her insecurities and she needed the reassurance. He started to kiss her again and the more she relaxed and enjoyed it, the better it got. And once he didn’t have to try so hard he was able to really enjoy the taste of her and the way her body felt pressed against him. 

He knew he shouldn’t because it was going to make it even harder to stop, but Jaime slowly started to gather up the material of her shift in his hand, pulling it up on one side until he could finally reach underneath to cup her ass. Jaime groaned into her mouth as he felt her warm skin in the palm of his hand. He squeezed lightly and she whimpered, her body trembling from head to toe. 

Jaime’s dick was so fucking hard it was aching. He couldn’t resist pulling her body closer and grinding against her, just a bit. It didn’t provide any relief, especially when she gasped and shuddered. Yep, she definitely noticed his rock hard cock rubbing up on her. As much as he didn’t want to stop Jaime knew he had to. He also knew he needed to get the fuck out of there and deal with the huge erection in his pants. 

He broke the kiss and let go of her ass, then brushed his cheek against hers. This time it was much smoother and Brienne sighed. “I’ve gotta go,” he groaned, forcing himself away from her. 

Jaime grabbed his shirt and didn’t look back, all the way to the door. Not until she spoke. “Jaime… Jaime, wait… I think… I really think we should talk about this.” 

Without thinking he replied, “We will. I promise. Tomorrow night, okay?” He needed to get away from her. He needed desperately to jerk off. She nodded in agreement and he practically ran the rest of the way out the door and to his room. 

The next morning when he woke up and recalled all the details of the night before he knew he had a huge problem. He managed to catch Bronn and Podrick on the way to breakfast. “We have an issue,” Jaime hissed, stopping them and leading them off to a quiet spot. “She wants to talk… about the kiss and stuff.” 

“Ah yeah, you did it,” Bronn looked ridiculously proud of him. “You have to tell us everything later tonight. I’ve decided with the lack of pussy up here I’m gonna be living through you for some time.” 

“Focus,” Jaime snapped. “She wants to talk… what am I supposed to say?” 

“Oh I don’t know nothing about talking… unless it’s the dirty talk, I can teach you that… You want my big dick in your tight little cun…”

“Not that kind of talking,” Jaime cut him off. 

“Hmm, Pod… how about you?” Bronn looked over at the younger man. “Got any advice?” 

Podrick shook his head right away. “Nope, nothing. When I’m with a woman my tongue tends to be preoccupied with things other than talking.” 

“Fuck,” Jaime grumbled, feeling defeated. 

“Wait, you talk. I’ve heard you speak in front of all kinds of people. Why can’t you figure this out on your own?” Bronn challenged him. 

“I don’t talk about my emotions,” Jaime hissed. “You think my sister or my father ever cared how I was feeling?” 

“Hmm. Well who do we know that…” Suddenly Bronn snapped his fingers at the very same time the same thought came into Jaime’s mind. “Tyrion,” they said in unison. “Yep that’s it. You’re gonna have to get advice on this part from your brother. But don’t forget our debriefing tonight,” Bronn added as they started to head towards the dining hall once again. “I’ll be planning step three… and who knows… it might even be time for Pod to teach you a thing or two about how to properly lick a pussy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kind words and for reading! I appreciate it so much. I will try to get chapter 5 out soon, but it likely won't be as quick as the first few. I have been neglecting my course work a bit and I need to make sure I get caught up before I start a new chapter. Have a great day :)

Later that morning Jaime saw Tyrion up on the balcony alone and knew it was his best chance to have a chat with him. He had just returned from taking a frisky filly for a run and needed a break anyway, but it didn’t help the guilt he felt as he left his work. 

“You look stressed,” Jaime commented as he joined Tyrion to look down over everyone hard at work. 

“Yeah well our sweet sister has left me in quite the predicament,” he grumbled. “To think I actually believed I’d got through to her.” 

“You and me both,” Jaime muttered. 

“Oh well, let’s not talk about her, what brings you here?” Tyrion asked. 

“What? I can’t pay my little brother a visit just to chat?” Jaime chided him. 

“Of course you can, but you don’t. And you haven’t. I’ve watched how hard you’re working to fit in and earn your place… and I know you. It’s bothering you to be up here watching while they are all down there getting prepared,” Tyrion said. Jaime sighed, his brother really did know him well. It was both a curse and a blessing. 

He looked down at the area they had set up for weapons training. It was easy to pick out Brienne’s white blonde hair amongst the group. “It seems I have a little dilemma I was hoping you could help me with,” Jaime replied sheepishly. 

“Oh for the love of the gods, what have you got yourself into now?” Tyrion groaned. “I don’t have many more favours left to use up.” 

“Oh this time it’s just advice. No favours will be required. I just need your big beautiful brain,” Jaime replied with a grin. “It seems I’m having some lady troubles…” Tyrion raised his eyebrows. “It’s about Brienne, Brienne of Tarth.” 

“Gee, didn’t see that one coming,” Tyrion drawled sarcastically. Jaime wasn’t sure what to make of his brother’s tone. It was clearly sarcasm, but he didn’t understand it and his confusion was evident so Tyrion continued. “She’s been in love with you for years Jaime. That’s no secret,” Tyrion began. “And it was always clear to me you had a soft spot for her - a very large soft spot.” 

“How… how did you know? When I didn’t even know that myself until recently?” Jaime asked, bewildered. 

“Gods you really are dense sometimes,” Tyrion scoffed. “You gave the woman a Valyrian steel sword. You might as well have just proposed to her right then, would have saved you years of sibling drama,” he joked. “Let’s see, what else? You spent months on the road with her, you jumped in a bear pit missing a hand and a weapon to save her life, and I’ll repeat this one since it’s pretty significan’t - you gave her that priceless sword our father gave you, and then… then, there was the eye fucking at the dragon pit in front of Cersei. I’m surprised you’re still alive after that…” 

“We were not eye fucking,” Jaime protested. “I hadn’t seen her in a while, is all.” 

“Oh believe me, I know what eye fucking looks like and that was it, albeit a quickie, but definitely eye fucking,” Tyrion pressed. “I almost laughed out loud when Cersei side eyed you and then you jumped up ‘oh look, dragons’,” Tyrion snorted. 

“Saved by the dragon that almost killed me,” Jaime smirked. 

“Anyway, we’ve established that this love connection isn’t the least bit surprising to me, so what did you need my help with?” Tyrion asked. 

“Well…” Jaime wasn’t really sure where to start. “I’ve been getting advice from Bronn on how to… you know…” 

“How to fuck? I’m pretty sure three children… or is it four? ...tells me that you know how that works,” Tyrion commented. 

Jaime groaned. “She’s not pregnant. If she is… it could be Euron’s for all I know. Anyway… yeah I know how it works but Brienne is not Cersei. She’s a virgin Tyrion. She’s special too and I don’t want to screw this up.” 

“So you went to Bronn for advice?” Tyrion chuckled. “That maybe have been your first mistake.” 

“Well I don’t have a whole lot of options around here now do I?” Jaime said defensively. “Besides… it’s actually been going really well. I mean, I haven’t got past our first kiss, but things have been going exactly as Bronn has been suggesting,” Jaime shrugged. 

“So then what do you need from me?” Tyrion asked curiously. 

“She wants to talk,” Jaime moaned. “And I’m kind of panicking about it. I don’t want to say the wrong thing. I don’t want to scare her away… Tyrion, please help me… I can’t fuck this up,” Jaime said desperately. 

Tyrion’s face softened. “You won’t, I know you won’t,” he said gently. 

Jaime sighed again, “But I don’t know how to talk about how I’m feeling. I’ve never had to do that before…” 

“Can I remind you of something?” Tyrion asked. “Who is the only other person in the world who knows the truth about Aerys besides me?” 

“Brienne,” Jaime whispered. 

Tyrion nodded. “You trust her. You feel safe with her. And you love her. Just be open and be honest. Tell her Jaime, tell her you love her and you have for a long time. Answer her questions, if she asks any, from your heart. You’re a good man, better than most people know. But she knows, she knows and that’s why she loves you.” Tyrion grabbed his wrist and Jaime looked down at his wise little brother. “You deserve this Jaime. Believe me, I know everything you’ve been through. That’s why I fought for you to be here and I advised Daenerys to trust you. Be happy. We don’t know how much time we have left so enjoy it and tell her how you feel.” 

“You really have that much faith in me?” Jaime asked, warmed by his brother’s kindness. 

“I do,” Tyrion replied. “And you should too. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He patted his arm. “Now get back to work. Prove to Dany that I’m right about you.” 

“Thank you,” Jaime said in a heartfelt voice. 

He turned and started to walk away but Tyrion spoke again, “Bronn? Really? Are you sure?” 

Jaime laughed. “Yep. He’s getting a little help from Podrick too.” 

“Oh this keeps getting better,” Tyrion snorted. “Dumb and dumber to the rescue. Well good luck Brother,” He called after him. 

Jaime was feeling much better and threw himself into his work for the rest of the morning, into the afternoon. But it started to get miserable when a storm blew in. The snow was coming down hard and he could barely find his way back with the horse he’d taken out. By the time he got back most everyone else had quit for the day, but Brienne and Podrick were waiting for him. 

“Oh thank the gods,” Brienne said as he rode into the stable. “We were worried you got lost in the blizzard.” 

“Almost, but this horse seemed to know her way back. Reminds me of the one I lost in battle…” Jaime slipped down off the horse and handed it off to the stable boy to untack and brush down. He couldn’t hide the smile. He loved that Brienne had been worried about him and was waiting for him to come back. When their eyes met she blushed and looked away. Pod noticed and rolled his eyes behind her back, but he also had a little smile on his face and Jaime knew he was happy for Brienne. 

“It’s almost dinner time. We should all go get dry clothes,” She said, breaking the silence. The three of them headed for the castle. 

Jaime hung back a bit beside Brienne before they parted ways. “We’ll talk tonight okay?” He whispered.

Brienne nodded. “See you both at supper,” she announced before walking away. 

“She’s acting fucking weird today,” Podrick commented as they headed down the hallway. “You two need to just get it done. You’re already eye fucking everytime you’re near each other.” 

Jaime sighed. “You’re not the first person who had accused me of that today. But you know why I’m doing it this way.” 

“You know if you hurt her I’ll kill you right?” Podrick’s tone changed completely and Jaime could tell he’d been waiting a while to say exactly that. 

“You know I won’t hurt her Pod. I love her.” He reached over and ruffled the young man’s hair. “But thank you for wanting to protect her. You’re a great squire. You might just be a knight one day after all.” 

The smile on the kid’s face was enough to raise question from Bronn who was waiting at Jaime’s door. “What’s wrong with your face?” He asked as they all wandered inside. Jaime immediately started to peel off his wet layers as they talked. “I bet you looked like that when you saw Brienne naked too.” 

That caught Jaime’s attention and he stopped what he was doing to see how Pod responded. “I have not seen her naked,” he protested. “I’m her squire…” His voice trailed off.

“Oh bullshit,” Bronn persisted. “All that time the two of you spend alone on the road… she has to bathe at some point. Tell me you’ve never sneaked a peek?” 

“Never…” Podrick said, unconvincingly. Jaime and Bronn were both looking at him dubiously. “Okay… I saw her naked from behind, just once. By accident,” he admitted. 

“Well?” Bronn asked. “I know she ain’t got much in the tittie area but what did you think?” 

Podrick blushed a bit and then looked from one man to the other. Jaime could see a little sparkle in his eye. “She has a great ass. Like unbelievably great. It would rival the ass of any whore I’ve ever been with back in King’s Landing.” 

“I haven’t see it… but it did feel pretty nice last night,” Jaime informed them. 

“Seven hells, you got in a full on ass grab while you kissed her?” Bronn chuckled. “I’m seriously so, so proud.” He put one hand on Pod’s shoulder and the other on Jaime’s. “My boys…” he joked, pretending to brush away a tear as he released them, acting like a pleased father. “Okay, more details… just the kiss and the ass grab? How was it? Did you tongue her good?” 

“We had an interruption just as I was about to kiss her,” Jaime said. “Tormund.”

“No…” Bronn breathed. 

“Fuck,” Pod gasped. “What did you do? I noticed he avoided her most of the day but it didn’t really click until now.” 

“I took off my shirt and went to the door. Told him she was sleeping and let him think we’d just fucked,” Jaime replied with a shrug. “He took it way better than expected so I think he’ll leave her alone now.” 

“So then what happened?” Bronn said impatiently. 

“That’s when I kissed her. It was her first kiss, I could tell,” He informed them. “This is all a lot for her, everything is brand new. We have to be careful, I don’t want to overwhelm her.” 

“Oh fuck, was it terrible?” Bronn asked.

Jaime smiled, “No, not even close. It was incredible.” He thought about how it felt and he had to shake himself back to present before he had his cock all fired up again. “Everything about it was incredible,” he sighed. 

Bronn started to pace. “Okay, so from what you said I think we should put a hold on the pussy licking for now. Just for a bit…” Jaime felt both relief and disappointment. He really didn’t get a lot of foreplay with Cersei because they were always sneaking around. The idea of really taking his time with Brienne and getting to taste her like that was so sexy. But as he’d told Bronn, Brienne needed things to move slow and going down on her was going to be very emotional and erotic for them both. “Okay I think I have a plan, but I need your help,” Bronn said to Podrick. “Tonight after supper you’re going to go to Brienne’s room. You’re going to tell her you’ve seen how hard she’s been working and you think she needs to have a nice relaxing bath. Do not take no for an answer. Just get it ready for her.” 

“Have you ever tried to argue with Brienne?” Pod asked. “She’s the most stubborn person I have ever met. I’ll do my best but if she really doesn’t want a bath I won’t be able to force her.” 

“Whatever, it’ll be fine,” Bronn dismissed him. “And once you have the bath ready and know she’s gonna get in you will go let Jaime know.” Jaime felt his heart start to beat faster hearing the plan. “Jaime, you will slip into her room, take off all your clothes and join her in the bath. Sit behind her if you can, kiss her neck, touch her anywhere you can reach. Get that talking thing out of the way with her in your arms. See how she reacts but if you feel like it’s the right time… you’re gonna get her off with your hand, you got that part? Or do I need to explain in more detail how to make a woman come?” 

“No, I’ve got that part,” Jaime said, rolling his eyes. 

“Make sure you don’t go right for the little nub part,” Podrick jumped in. “They like it better when you tease them all around there first until they’re practically begging for you to touch it.” Jaime stared at him, was this kid for real? How was he such a damn expert already? Podrick shrugged, “Just making sure you knew.”

“Well how do you know if it’s too soon?” Jaime asked. If the expert was there to give him pointers he might as well take them. 

“When you think it’s time just brush it really gentle, if she tenses it’s too soon, if she relaxes or moans - it’s time,” he explained. “Might not take too long with B… Bri… ugh I can’t even say her name right now,” Pod muttered. “Anyway, might not take too long since she’s, ya know… not so experienced and stuff.” 

Bronn walked over and slipped an arm around Jaime’s neck, “See, aren’t you glad we have him?” Jaime couldn’t argue with that statement. 

Jaime could barely look at Brienne all through dinner because he knew if he did all he would think about was what was to come later on… well, if Podrick was even able to convince her to have a bath. Even if that part didn’t happen, he had still promised her they would talk so no matter what he would see her later, it was just a matter of how much clothing they would have on really. 

Not long after they all returned to their chambers from supper there was a knock on his door. Podrick walked in looking pleased. “That was way easier than I thought it would be. I said ‘you should have a nice bath after how hard you worked today. I’ll draw one for you’ and she looked at me and said ‘that’s really kind of you Pod. I was going to have one anyway… in case…’ Then her voice trailed off and she got all red in the face. And I blushed too, so I hurried and got the tub ready and took off here.” He took a breath after getting all that out quickly. “But you should hurry, I got the sense she was ready to get in immediately.” 

Jaime nodded and Podrick awkwardly patted him on the arm. “Go get her tiger… oh, I mean uh, lion…Lannister, lion… yeah makes sense… ” he muttered, with another pat. Jaime was sure Podrick was turning red again as he rushed out of the room. What a strange yet wonderful thing my life has become these days Jaime thought with amusement as he quickly slipped out into the hall and made his way to Brienne’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it turns out technology hates me and I haven't been able to work on my course, but I was able to use that time to write another chapter. I know most of you are really enjoying the Bronn and Pod stuff, but I needed to do this chapter without them because it's kinda jam packed. No worried though, there will be a debriefing session soon :)

Jaime pushed open the door to Brienne’s room and slipped inside, shutting it quickly behind him. “What the… who’s there?” he heard her yell from across the room. Jaime stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. “Jaime? What the fuck… you forget how to knock?” she snapped. He saw her draw her legs up to her chest in the tub, even though it was deep and he couldn’t see a thing from where he stood anyway. The tubs at Winterfell weren’t like the ones at Harrenhal or the large kind he was used to at King’s Landing. The tub Brienne was in was really only meant for one person, but Jaime was certain they would both fit nicely, if she allowed him in. 

“I ran into Podrick and he told me you were in the tub,” Jaime explained as he started to undress himself. He knew if this was going to work he needed to find that same confidence he’d had in her presence when he still had that air of superiority that he’d rid himself of. It wasn’t that he wanted to feel that way again, but the level of confidence that came with it was the only thing that would help him succeed without embarrassing himself. 

“Wait… what… what are you doing?” Brienne stammered, eying him until he dropped his trousers to the floor. “You make a habit of joining women in the bath?” 

“Not women,” Jaime replied, taking a step in her direction. “Just you.” He was pleased at the way he was able to easily reply with banter like he used to. 

She glanced over at him and then quickly looked away. “Seriously, what are you doing? You can’t even fit in here with me… and I don’t even know why...” Her voice trailed off and she stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her. 

“You can look Brienne, I don’t mind,” he said, stopping a few steps away. 

She slowly turned her head, but made a point of looking him directly in the eye. “What are you doing?” she asked softly. 

“Scoot forward,” Jaime said, moving to the side of the tub. She gave him a weary look, but she did what he asked. So she isn’t going to put up a fight at all, he thought with swirling excitement building inside him. “You wanted to talk, so I’m here to talk,” he replied, taking a step over the edge into the hot water. Adding a second body to the tub caused some of the water to spill over the sides, but there were heavy rugs that would soak all the water up anyway. He stretched his legs out, brushing the outside of her thighs with his calves. Brienne tensed, but it had the opposite effect on him. Jaime smiled and sighed with pleasure. “Come closer,” he whispered. “Lean back on me.” 

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Brienne said. 

“I promise I’ll behave,” he flirted, causing her to look back over her shoulder. “Come on, just slide back a bit and relax so we can talk.” Slowly she did just that and her delightful naked body was right between his legs. Jaime reached out and touched her shoulder, he couldn’t help it. She jumped nervously and tensed again but as he rubbed her gently and then trailed a finger down her spine she shivered, then seemed to relax some. 

“I… I need you to tell me what’s going on,” Brienne said. Her voice seemed a bit timid but filled with concern which threw him. It was as if she was worried there was something wrong with him. “That first night… and then the kiss… and now this… why?” 

Jaime had actually tried several times to plan out what he was going to say, but it all sounded like exactly what it was - him planning out what he wanted to say. Now in the moment he knew that he couldn’t say anything the way he planned it, he needed to speak from the heart and not from his head. “I love you,” he said softly. Might as well get that out in the open right away, he decided. 

Brienne shocked him by laughing. “I could have swore you just said you love me.” 

“I did. I love you Brienne,” he repeated, searching for her hand under the water. “That’s why I’m here tonight. That’s what the kiss was about… I love you and I have for a while.” 

“No you don’t,” she shook her head. “You don’t. You can’t. Why? How?” Her body was trembling and she pulled herself in tight once again. “Please don’t do this to me. Not you. So many men have been cruel to me, but you’ve been kind… I don’t… I just don’t understand…” 

“There’s nothing to understand, it’s true. I’m in love with you. So, so much in love,” he sighed. “I was really hoping… that maybe you felt the same way…” He leaned forward and put his chin on her shoulder. “If you don’t I can leave… just tell me you don’t feel it too,” Jaime whispered in her ear. “Tell me your heart isn’t pounding just like mine. Tell me you haven’t thought about that kiss last night… about how incredible it was. Tell me you haven’t wanted more…” 

“I can’t... “ she whispered. “I can’t tell you any of that because… it wouldn’t be true.” Jaime felt like he was floating. “But that’s me… you’re Ser Jaime Lannister - the man, the legend… you make women everywhere fall in love with you… Look at you,” she turned and gestured at him. “You’re beautiful. But me… no, you wouldn’t be in love with me… it doesn’t make sense.” She turned away from him again. 

“Look at me,” Jaime demanded gently. “I want you to know what I see when I look at you.” 

“Don’t,” she sighed sadly. “I remember the things you said when we first met. I still look exactly like I did then.” 

“Look at me,” he said again. “I’ve never apologized for all those things I said to you. I should have apologized and begged your forgiveness.” Slowly she turned and glanced at him. “I’m sorry Brienne. You’re not ugly… you’re anything but… you’re beautiful inside and out.” 

“Stop,” she scoffed. “You don’t have to lie. It’s okay.” 

Jaime felt deep sadness that the world had made her feel that way about herself and even more sadness that he’d been a part of that. But he had a chance to help fix it and he had to try. “I want you to listen to me and really hear everything I say,” he instructed her. “I was an asshole. I didn’t know what true beauty was until I fell in love with you.” She still looked like she didn’t believe a word coming out of his mouth. “Any woman can put on a nice dress, put some color on her face, have her hair done perfectly, learn to walk like a proper lady… and people will look. They will think she’s beautiful because they can’t see past all the decoration.” He could see she was listening intently and he was pleased. “You don’t wear fancy dresses. You don’t have long flowing hair. You don’t float around in little shoes…” He touched her face. “But you’re still beautiful,” he whispered. Brienne rolled her eyes and he knew he had to keep going. “We both know there isn’t anyone like you on the inside - you can’t even deny that. You can’t pretend you aren’t pretty fucking spectacular. You’re devoted and loyal and brilliant - and you’re a damn talented with a blade.” 

Brienne shrugged but he took it as a victory, at least she wasn’t going to argue about that part. “But,” he continued. “You also have the most amazing eyes I have ever looked into. If anyone took the time to really look in your eyes they would get lost, just like I do.” She blinked and looked away shyly. When she looked back he started talking again. “That body that you hide under all that armour is ridiculously sexy Brienne,” he let his eyes wander down her body and let out a little groan. “I hope I get to see all of it one day…” He had to take a second to breathe and try to calm his raging hormones. “When let your hair fall over your forehead like it is right now, you look so much more relaxed and softer.” Jaime touched a piece of hair on her forehead and let his fingers trail down her cheek. “And these…” he touched her collarbones, tracing both with a single finger. “I had no idea this part of a woman could be so erotic.” When he looked back at her face she was lightly biting her bottom lip. It made her look so demure he shuddered with pleasure. “Your lips, you long, graceful neck, your cheekbones, your jaw… Bri, you’re beautiful, please believe me?” She still looked skeptical. 

“But wouldn’t you rather I wear pretty dresses and grown my hair long?” Brienne asked, still looking very uncertain about everything. 

“I can’t say that I wouldn’t love to see you all dressed up sometime, but I don’t need that and I wouldn’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I love you the way you are,” he finished. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

She bit her lip harder as if she wasn’t sure she wanted to tell him what was on her mind. “I can’t help but wonder about Cersei…” The name hung heavy between them just as he knew it would when it came up. “Do you still love her? And how can you say you love me if you do…” 

Jaime had thought about how he was going to explain Cersei and no matter how much he thought about it he knew it was going to sound ridiculous when he said it outloud. He just prayed to the gods Brienne would understand. “I don’t think I ever truly loved Cersei… not like this… not the way I feel about you. I’ve struggled to figure it out,” Jaime admitted. “But I think Cersei was just comfortable. It was what I knew… what I had known my whole life. We were taught at a young age that family comes first and that somehow got twisted into a very unhealthy relationship.” He sighed and took a deep breath. “I devoted myself to her and only her. I missed out on so much because I let what I thought was love, blind me to so many things. I believed her lies and let her manipulate me like a puppet. I was faithful - it was only her. But time and time again she was with other men… she used her body as a tool to get what she wanted - not just with me, but with so many others.” Jaime had no doubt that Cersei had fucked Euron to get him to do whatever she wanted. He shivered. His sister repulsed him in a way he couldn’t have ever imagined. 

“I’m so conflicted,” Brienne admitted. “I know you and I trust you. I know you wouldn’t lie to me or hurt me… yet these things you’re saying are so far beyond anything I could ever have imagined…” 

“Then how about you agree to give me time to prove everything I’m saying is true?” Jaime offered. 

“Time really isn’t on our side right now, is it?” Brienne sighed. The reality of the situation was… there was a crazy undead king, leading an army of undead and it was only a matter of time before they had to fight for their lives and the lives of everyone in Westeros. “But… okay. Just be sure to make your case convincing,” she added, finally giving him a little smile. 

“I can be extremely persuasive when I need to be,” he replied, smiling back at her. “So before we relax and enjoy this bath… did you have any more questions for me?” 

Brienne started to nod slowly. “Um, last night - did I… was it not good for you? I really sorry, but I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Jaime was taken back. “Why would you think that?” His mind drifted to what he’d done in his own room after he left her - if she’d seen that she would have know exactly what she does to him. 

She looked down at the water and swirled a finger around for a moment. “The way you left,” she said finally. “You just kinda took off.” 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. Why am I such an idiot? He wondered. He knew Brienne didn’t have a lot of experience and she wouldn’t understand all his different needs and urges without him explaining some things. “I’m a dolt,” Jaime admitted. “I can assure you, it was completely the opposite of what you think.” He touched her chin and lifted her gaze to his. “I need to learn how much you know about things… and how much you don’t. Please don’t ever be afraid to ask me if you’re unsure, you know we can talk about anything, including sex.” He was impressed that she didn’t get bashful on him again right away. “The reason I left was because I needed to go get some relief…” Jaime took a deep breath and forced himself to explain it better, even if he felt a bit awkward saying it to her. “I had to masturbate Brienne.” That made her face turn pink, but she continued to listen and didn’t look away. “Kissing you had me so turned on that I just had to go finish. You understand that part, right?” 

She nodded. “I hear a lot being around men who don’t see me as a lady. If Sansa were to walk in the room they would speak differently, but with me around they don’t really watch what they say,” Brienne offered. “So even though I don’t really have any experience I have probably more knowledge than you would expect.” That made a lot of sense and he was actually relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain quite as much as he thought he might. “So your cock wouldn’t just get soft again if you left it alone?” 

Jaime chuckled. He was pleased she already felt comfortable enough to ask questions. “Technically yes,” he admitted honestly. “But once I get that turned on it’s like a need, an urge, that is really, really hard to ignore. Kinda like an itch that I need to scratch. I could ignore it, yeah, but it would take a lot of restraint and be almost painful I guess.” It wasn’t easy to explain, but he did his best and she seemed to get it. 

“Is it the same for women?” Brienne asked softly. 

The question shouldn’t have surprised him. She had probably never had an orgasm unless she masturbated, but he suspected by the question that she never had. The problem was… he didn’t actually know the answer. “I don’t know for sure,” he said honestly. “I would guess it’s a bit different… Maybe one day you can tell me, hmm?: She nodded and gave him a little smile. 

They stared at each other for a moment and Jaime made a decision right then that Brienne had been given enough to contemplate for one night. Instead of making her come like Bronn had suggested he just wanted to hold her in his arms in the bath and then kiss her goodnight. “Turn back around and lean back on me,” he whispered. This time she did it right away and the next thing he knew her back was against his chest and other parts he really needed to ignore were touching as well. 

He was already half hard, but as soon as he started to caress her with his hand he was fully engorged in a matter of minutes. He’d only touched her neck, shoulders and back because he knew he couldn’t handle anything else, but clearly even that was too much for him. He wanted to be inside her so desperately his entire body ached. It didn’t help at all when she turned her face towards his and he couldn’t resist kissing her. 

She was ready for it this time and it was amazing how quickly she got comfortable with him. But even faster than the night before he was right back in that same sense of desperation where he really needed the release. He could see a lot of jerking off in his future until they finally started fucking. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers. “I’m sorry, I have to go. But at least this time you know why,” he breathed. It took all his remaining reserve to make himself stand up and step out of the tub. 

Before he could even reach for a towel she spoke and there was absolutely no possible way that he could have prepared himself for what she was about to say. “Jaime? Um… I know you really need to go,” she said, glancing at his cock, making it throb even more, as if she’d reached out and touched it. “But, uh… could you maybe stay this time… and let me watch?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Seven hells I’m coming,” Bronn yelled from behind the door. He yanked it open and scowled at Jaime. “I just got to sleep. This better be good.” 

Jaime ignored him and pushed past his friend, entering the room without being invited. “There’s no way I can sleep after what just happened,” he said, smiling widely. 

“Unless you fucked her, I don’t think I care to hear about this until morning,” Bronn grumbled. 

“No, it wasn’t that. It was even better,” Jaime groaned. It wasn’t literally better than fucking her, but in his excitement it seemed like the best thing ever. “The look on her face while she watched, I can’t get it out of my mind.” He started pacing to expend some of the boundless energy he was feeling. “She was so turned on and intrigued, like it was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen. And I swear she wanted to help, but was just a bit too shy to ask.” 

“Would you shut up for a minute and tell me what the fuck you’re nattering on about?” Bronn interrupted. 

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized. “Brienne asked to watch me masturbate,” he replied, somehow keeping his voice way calmer than he felt inside. 

Bronn froze and stared at him. “Uh, back that cart up… I was playing dice and I’m pretty sure I’m still drunk, but I could have swore you just said Brienne asked to watch you jerk off?” 

“Mmm hmm, yeah, that’s exactly what I just said,” Jaime nodded. 

“Unbelievable…” he breathed. “I never would have guessed she’d be so forward.” 

“I know,” Jaime replied enthusiastically. “But I think it’s because she is so inexperienced,” he continued. “You would think it would make her more timid about stuff, but it’s like she just doesn’t know any different. She has no idea that most ladies don’t want to see that…” He kept pacing. “I remember Cersei walked in on me one day. She called me a disgusting animal and wouldn’t even look at me for almost a fortnight.” He’d really had to grovel with her after that and he was extremely careful any time he wanted to rub one out in the future. 

Bronn’s curiosity outweighed his need for sleep and he seemed ready to discuss. “How did it happen?” he asked. 

“Well, everything was going according to plan, as usual. I went in, got naked and joined her in the tub,” Jaime shrugged. 

“She just let you climb in with her? Didn’t even protest?” Bronn was hanging on his every word. 

“Maybe a bit, but it was really just a formality,” Jaime grinned. “She wasn’t going to refuse me joining her.” 

“Huh,” Bronn scoffed. “Look at you, what woman would ever tell you to go away when you’re walking around naked. I knew it would work.” Jaime was amused by how quickly Bronn’s confidence in his plan had returned. 

“Anyway, I got in and got her to relax a bit so we could talk,” Jaime picked the story up again. “It went really well. She asked some questions, I answered… she was pretty shocked and didn’t believe me at first but I got through to her. Then she asked why I had left so quickly the night before and I had to explain that I needed to ya know,” Jaime gestured with his hand. “I decided it wasn’t the right time to move ahead with the rest of the plan because she really had a lot to think over, so I kissed her a bit and ended up right back where I was the night before. Just kissing her gets me so fucking horny,” Jaime sighed. “I decided it was time to get out of there and take care of things, but when I said I had to go and she realized why… she stopped me, asked me to stay and let her watch.” 

Bronn put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes a moment. When he pulled his hands away he was staring at Jaime. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt envy like I do in this moment. Why the fuck didn’t I go after her before you figured out all your feelings and shit?” 

“I would have figured out my shit real quick if you tried,” Jaime warned. 

Bronn chuckled, “But we both know I can out fight you now.” 

“Yep, but we also know how badly you wanted that castle and money I promised you…” Jaime gave him a sheepish grin. 

“If we both survive this thing you’re getting me that fucking castle,” Bronn said. 

“If we survive you can have Casterly Rock and half the women in Lannisport,” Jaime offered. “And I’m dead serious. I don’t want it. Tyrion doesn’t want it. Cersei would only want it out of spite, but I suspect if we survive this war up here… Dany will go after the throne next…” 

“Enough about war,” Bronn interjected. “Let’s get back to what really matters - fucking.” He gave Jaime a grin, “I’ve gotta be honest. I didn’t think you’d last this long.” 

“What do you mean?” Jaime asked. 

“I know you said you wanted to take it slow and make her feel special, blah fucking blah, but I don’t know how you can walk away from her every night when you know she would suck your cock let you fuck her all night if you asked.” 

That’s Bronn, eloquent as always, Jaime thought. He took a seat. “It’s actually not as bad as you think. Taking it slow, doing these things that I never really took the time to do, or wasn’t allowed to do… it’s so erotic and different.” He let his mind drift to what had just happened in Brienne’s room. They dried off and laid down in her bed. She lay on her side, right beside him, propped up on her elbow and watched his every move. Just feeling her gaze on his cock, watching his hand slide up and down his shaft, made his dick throb. He didn’t have to get lost in any sexy fantasies to push himself over the edge, he was living the sexiest of fantasies right there in the moment. He watched her face while she kept her eyes on him jerking and he could barely hold himself together. He had to keep slowing down, almost stopping, or risk blowing his damn load in seconds. When her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and then she bit her bottom lip lightly, he was done. Brienne gasped when his body jerked. Jaime wished he could have kept his eyes open the whole time, but when the orgasm hit him it was so strong he had to close them for a moment. 

When he finally opened his eyes she was looking at him and she smiled shyly. This contrasting behaviour she was displaying was a bit confusing, but he loved it. The way she could go from bold to shy like that was both sweet and sexy. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning over to kiss him warmly. 

Jaime likely could have stayed right there in her bed for the rest of the night, but he made himself get up, clean off and get dressed. He would sleep in her bed soon, or maybe it would be her snuggled up with him in his own room, it didn’t matter - it was one more thing to look forward to and he wanted to keep looking forward to it for a while longer. 

 

“Well you’ve definitely got more restraint than I would have thought, for a spoiled rich boy,” Bronn teased, interrupting Jaime’s stroll down memory lane. 

He shrugged and just smiled. “Wait a minute…” Something struck him all of a sudden. “You don’t think she would be mad if she knew I was getting advice from you and Pod, do you?” 

 

“Nooooo,” Bronn whined dramatically. “Don’t you dare take this away from me. You owe me!” He looked so panicked Jaime almost laughed. “I’m living through you. I haven’t had pussy since we left King’s Landing. These Northern ladied keep their cunts locked up tight,” he sighed. “And the wildling girls scare me…” 

Jaime shrugged, “Maybe you should grow a pair and try hitting on one of those gingers. I bet she could teach you a thing or two even.” 

Bronn suddenly looked intrigued. “You think?” 

“If she doesn’t fucking kill you in the process, sure,” Jaime teased. 

“I think your damn blue balls have made you an evil, evil man,” Bronn pouted. 

“Oh trust me, my balls are far less blue than yours,” he jousted back. 

Bronn glared harmlessly. “I think you better go get some sleep before I shove that golden hand up my own ass and put it back on your ugly stump.” Jaime couldn’t help but laugh at that one. He’d been told many times that someone was going to shove his hand up his own ass, but that was certainly a new one. 

“See you in the morning,” Jaime replied cheerily as he wandered out of Bronn’s room and headed for his own. He still wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep, but by the time he actually got in bed he was out in no time. 

Jaime hadn’t even bothered to look outside but with all the chatter at their morning meal it was clear something was up. He soon learned that it had been snowing all night with no signs of stopping and they were taking the day off until it cleared and they could head out to work. 

“Sounds to me like it’s dice time,” Tormund announced. 

“Didn’t you lose enough last night?” Clegane replied, throwing a piece of bread at him. 

“I’m in,” Brienne spoke up, causing them all to look at her in surprise. “And so is Podrick,” she added, volunteering him despite the look of protest on his face. 

“Lannister and I will play.” Bronn went ahead and used the same tactic on him and Jaime scowled. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of spending the day with Brienne, but he hated gambling and he wasn’t really looking forward to hanging out with Tormund and the Hound for an extended period of time. 

The Hound spoke up. “Where we gonna fucking play? No one’s room will fit us all…” 

“Brienne’s room is big enough, right Ser Jaime?” Tormund responded, shooting him a grin. The reactions around the table went from Podrick trying to act surprised, to Brienne looking like she was about to slit Tormund’s throat, to the Hound laughing so hard Jaime was sure he was going to piss his pants. Yep…Jaime decided, this plan was going to be a fucking disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

The gambling “fun” was even more horrendous than Jaime could have imagined. It was yet another thing he hadn’t done since he lost his hand, so not only was he trying to manage one handed it, it was his damn fumbling left hand to make it even worse. He could hear the snorts and snickers from several of the other guys, which only got louder the longer it took Jaime to do something. Finally Bronn quit being an asshole and helped him out. 

When Jaime looked up, red in the face, at Brienne he breathed a sigh of relief. Her face didn’t show one ounce of the pity he’d expected. She actually looked proud of him for trying his best and Jaime felt like a puppy dog who had just earned a special treat. It also made it a lot better that they had got separated and were sitting across from each other instead of side by side as he’d hoped. 

“You fucking cunt, pussy, shit eating, dick sucker.” Jaime looked away from Brienne long enough to realize Tormund had just won a big pot and the Hound looked ready to punch him in the smiling teeth. He watched as his own chips were swept away, leaving him with a ridiculously small pile. The yelling and commotion drew a knock on the door and 7 more men joined the group. It wasn’t long before Brienne’s room was taken over by 20 rowdy, beer drinking men, focussed on the game of dice in front of them. 

Jaime leaned over to Bronn. “I’m gonna bet the rest of my chips on shit and take off. Make sure Brienne follows me.” 

“Only if you promise you’ll get those fingers all up in her pussy,” Bronn whispered back, giving him a half drunk, suggestive grin. 

“I’ll do my best,” Jaime swore before shoving the rest of his chips into the middle. Brienne gave him a weird look and he shrugged. She was likely the only other sober enough person at the table who could tell he was getting out on purpose. “Well fuck,” he cursed loudly when he lost, as planned. 

“You’re shit at this game,” the Hound said, scowling at him. “Maybe you should go sew with the women… oh nevermind…” he started laughing at his own joke as Jaime ignored him and got up. 

“I left you for dead once, I can do it again,” Brienne piped up, glaring at Clegane. There was a chorus of "ohhhs" and laughter from the crowd. 

Jaime turned his back to hide his own grin and enjoyed listening to Bronn, Tormund and a few others making fun of Sandor as he slowly walked out of the room. He knew it was all harmless. The Hound and Tormund actually got along well and Sandor wasn’t the same guy he remembered back at King’s Landing. Or perhaps he’d never really known the man to begin with. The gentleness he displayed around Arya and Sansa was shocking, but Jaime knew it was genuine. Clegane had a soft spot for the Stark sisters and if he was capable of that… maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 

It was a full 10 minutes before the knock on his door finally arrived. Jaime wiped the grin off his face so he could act surprised when he opened the door. “Lady Brienne? What brings you here?” he asked, giving her his very best flirty smile after he displayed a brief moment of shock. 

“Bronn said he was too drunk to check on you and I was the only sober one left in the room so I had to come see if you’re okay?” she explained, looking as if it was all as big of a crock of shit as it really was. “Then Podrick got that weird look on his face again and ran off to take a piss.” 

Jaime opened the door wider as an invitation in and she thankfully took it. “What did Bronn say was wrong with me?” he asked. 

Brienne froze and then gave him a sideways glance. “You don’t want to know, trust me.” 

He chuckled. “Not surprised.” 

She spun to face him as Jaime shut the door. “Seriously though, don’t you think Pod is acting weird lately? Do you see it? Or am I losing my mind?” 

“Podrick always acts weird,” he replied with a snicker. 

“I know,” she started to pace. “But this is worse than normal. Something is up…” 

“He probably just needs a woman,” Jaime said with a shrug. 

She stopped and looked at him. “A woman… maybe that’s it…” The pacing picked up again. “He is at that age I suppose…” Jaime was pretty damn sure they were not on the same page but he didn’t interrupt her, not yet. “What about Arya? They aren’t too far apart in age.” 

Yep, definitely not on the same page. Still, he didn’t correct her. “Nope, not Arya,” he shook his head. “I think that might cause some problems with a handsome young blacksmith who happens to be the bastard son of a king…” 

“Gendry? For real?” Brienne asked in surprise. “Him and Arya are together? How do I not know this?”

“Well… not yet,” he explained. “But if the bastard Baratheon has any say in it… they will be.” 

“How do you know these thing? You just fucking got here,” she sighed. 

“I spent a day with him… he actually reminds me a lot of my brother in law.” Jaime and Robert had never really got along, for obvious reasons, but the dead man did have some great qualities that he seemed to have passed on to his son. “Men talk,” he gave a little shrug as if that was enough to explain it. 

“Well then what about Sansa?” Brienne gave up on the younger Stark and moved on to her big sister. “She’s been with a lot of assholes… sorry,” she cringed slightly, worried she might have offended him. Jaime gave a little nod of agreement and waved her on. “Anyway, she really could use a man who is sweet and kind like Pod.” 

Jaime decided it was time to fill her in on what he’d really meant before this went too much further. “Brienne,” he interrupted. “When I said Pod needed a woman… Sansa wasn’t the kind of thing I had in mind…” He gauged her reaction. Yeah, she still didn’t get it. “There aren’t any brothels here at Winterfell,” he added. Okay, getting somewhere. “When I meant was… Pod needs a good fuck.” 

“Oh Gods, I’m an idiot,” Brienne moaned. “And here I thought you were talking about marriage and noble things…” She eyed him. “What is it with men always needing sex? I mean, I’ve never… and I’m just fine.” 

Her words hung in the air between them as they stared at each other. The sexual tension filled the room, strangling the lie she’d just told. Jaime licked his lips and took a step towards her, cutting the distance between them in half. The air seemed to grow even thicker and it was getting hard to breathe. He took another step and circled around behind her as Brienne stood frozen in place. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Are you sure Lady Brienne?” He saw her body tense and she shuddered slightly. “Are you really sure you’re… just fine?” As he said the last two words he leaned in closer and let his lips brush her cheek. Even the slightest contact between them sent a jolt through his body. 

“I… uh… I was sure,” she whispered as he moved around to the front of her again. He reached out and pulled the tie on her heavy fur cape, then pushed it off her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor without breaking eye contact for even a split second. Now she was wearing pretty much the same thing as him, a light cotton shirt and trousers with a leather lace tie at the top. 

“Let me show you why you’re wrong,” he said, once again circling behind her. Before he gave himself the chance to lose his nerve Jaime slipped his arm around her, lifted her shirt and slid his hand down the front of her pants. Brienne gasped in surprise, but didn’t pull away. He could feel the course pubic hair on his fingertips and it made his groin tighten. “Relax,” he breathed into her ear. He needed to take his own fucking advice because as soon as he moved lower, dipped a finger into her folds and felt how wet she was he almost ejaculated in his pants. Brienne whimpered and he felt her legs buckle slightly. “Walk slowly to the bed,” he instructed her. His legs felt every bit as weak as he knew hers did. 

Jaime kept his hand down her pants as they walked together to the bed. He urged her to lay down on her back and then slipped in on his side right next to her. It was a bit awkward with the stupid golden hand so he shook it off and sent it clattering to the floor, then propped himself up on his elbow to watch her face while he touched her. 

He pushed a finger further inside her and Brienne moaned. She was so warm and slippery Jaime could barely hold himself together. He wanted to fuck her so badly. All he could think about was how good his cock would feel buried deep inside her and how incredible it would be to glide in and out with all that sweet, slick lubrication all over his dick. They groaned together as he added a second finger and pushed even deeper. “Jaime,” she sighed, closing her eyes and starting to pant. He pulled his fingers out and then slipped back in. “Oh.. I feel… I feel strange,” she moaned. 

He almost stopped in shock when he realized she’d probably never even had an orgasm before. “Strange good or strange bad?” he asked, continuing to fuck her slowly with his hand. 

“Good,” she gasped. “Really… good.” The bliss on her face had already told him the answer before she spoke, but he still enjoyed hearing her say it. 

The first time never took long for anyone so it wasn’t surprising when he could tell she was already getting there. Jaime pulled his fingers out and moved some of the moisture up to her clit. “What the…” she gasped, her eyes flying open. “What… is… happening? Why does it feel… so good?” He smiled but didn’t reply. He probably couldn’t have spoke even if he wanted to. His entire body was so filled with desire it was all he could do to focus enough to keep playing with her pussy. 

Jaime knew he shouldn’t let his mind wander, but he did and immediately had himself salivating as he wondered what she would taste like? A quick flashback of Bronn talking about how much Podrick knew about oral snapped him back to reality though. He might have been wondering what it would be like, but wondering and knowing what the fuck he was supposed to do down there were two different things. He needed some tips before he dove down there with his face and tongue. 

At least this part was going really, really well. He started alternating between sliding his fingers inside her and rubbing her clit and before long she was lifting her hips, moaning, squirming, gripping the bed sheets and begging him not to stop. Her face… it was so beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

When she came she cried out and tensed, squeezing her legs tight and trapping his hand from moving with his fingers still inside her. The throbbing of her pussy was so intense. Jaime could barely breathe at that point. This was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced that didn’t involve his dick. What made it even more special was that it was a first for her and he not only got to experience it with her, but he also got to be the one who made it happen. 

When her eyes finally fluttered open Brienne sighed contentedly. “What just happened?” Jaime knew it was a rhetorical question. By this point she knew very well what had just happened. 

“So?” he asked with a flirty grin. “You still sure you’re just fine with the no sex thing?”


	8. Chapter 8

Brienne studied him for a moment and Jaime sat there silent, enjoying the feel of her eyes on him. “Can I tell you something… a bit embarrassing?” she asked, a little hesitantly. 

“Of course, you can tell me anything,” he said softly, his tone encouraging. 

Brienne took a deep breath, “Do you remember when we first met?”

“When I was being an arrogant asshole to Catelyn Stark… and to you… sitting in my own shit in a tiny cell?” Jaime asked with a shudder. “Wasn’t really one of my finest moments. But yeah, I remember.” 

“Well, I was actually going for a little while later…” Brienne cringed, likely at the same memory of that awful pen he’d been in. “I mean when we had started out for King’s Landing and you wouldn’t fucking shut up.” Her tone was teasing, but she was quite accurate in her assessment. 

“Oh you mean when I was _still_ being an asshole to you,” he tilted his head, looking at her with a sheepish grin. “We’ve come a long way, hmm?” 

“Indeed,” Brienne nodded. “But I think about that day a lot…” 

“Gods… I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Jaime started. 

But she interrupted him. “No, it’s not like that.” Her cheeks grew pink and Jaime got very curious. “When you said… when you said that thing about me wishing someone would fling me down and tear off my clothes but they weren’t strong enough…” Brienne’s voice trailed off. This time he didn’t interrupt because he honestly had no idea where she was going with this. “You said, ‘I’m strong enough.’”

“And you said, ‘Not interested,’” he whispered. 

“I wasn’t… not then…” She looked at him with her big, beautiful blue eyes. “But after those men were going to rape me… after the bear pit… after you showed me the kind of man you really are - I thought about those words, a lot.” Brienne sat up and looked down at her hand for a moment. “I started to wish you would,” she mumbled, looking extremely embarrassed. “Like, uh… I don’t mean force yourself on me… I mean, uh, well you wouldn’t have to… I’d let you…” She was muttering and fumbling over her words so Jaime reached out and touched her face, lifting her chin so she would look at him and not her hands. When their eyes met she seemed to calm down and this time her words were clear, “I wanted it to be you.” Brienne licked her lips. “I mean, I _want_ it to be you. Right now.” 

Shit. Fuck. Seven Hells, he cursed in his head. Not the typical reaction of a man who was just asked to fuck the woman he’s in love with. Panic seized him. They hadn’t got this far. It wasn’t time yet. He still had more things he wanted to do to her first and Bronn and Podrick hadn’t even got to those things yet. 

“Jaime? Are you okay? I thought… I thought this is what you wanted too?” Brienne looked scared and very unsure of herself all of a sudden and he knew it was completely his fault. 

“We can’t… not yet,” he got out, shaking his head. 

“I… I don’t understand…” Jaime could see her eyes start to fill with moisture. No, no… he couldn’t make her cry. He had to do something. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. “Maybe I should leave.” 

He heard her words and he knew he needed to stop her. There is only one way out of this, Jaime decided. He knew he was taking a huge risk, but he had to be honest with her. “Sit, please,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm so she didn’t know how much he was freaking out inside. Brienne slowly sat back down. “I have something to tell you… I know why Podrick has been acting weird lately.” Brienne opened her mouth to speak, but she clearly couldn’t think of anything to say so she closed it again. Jaime closed his eyes and blurted out his secret, hoping it wouldn’t sound as ridiculous if he said it quickly. “Podrick and Bronn have been giving me sex advice.” 

He tentatively opened his eyes to gauge her reaction and her mouth was hanging open in shock. But before he could say anymore she started to laugh. “I could have swore you just said Bronn and Pod are giving you sex tips.” 

Jaime glared at her harmlessly. “That’s exactly what I said.” 

Her expression changed to a look of horror. “By the Gods… you’ve been telling them what… what we’ve been doing?” 

“Please don’t be mad,” he said quickly, wishing she would go back to laughing at him. “To be honest, uh… they’ve kinda been the ones telling me what I should do next…” It all sounded so damn stupid when he said it outloud. 

“No wonder Podrick turns the color of a tomato every time he looks at me,” she muttered. There was a long moment of silence and with each second that ticked by he felt like there was a noose tightening around his neck. “Why Jaime? I don’t… I don’t get it,” she finally asked. 

She was letting him explain. That had to be a good sign, he decided with relief. “Because I wanted to make sure I did things right… and made it special for you…” 

“And you thought Bronn… man-whore Bronn… King of the Brothel… would be the best to give advice?” she snorted. “And Podrick? Really? Pod?” 

“He’s kind of a legend,” Jaime said with a shrug. “He made quite the impression on the whores in King’s Landing.” 

Brienne looked horrified once again. “No, no, no… I can’t,” she moaned. “My awkward little squire… are you sure?” Jaime nodded and she moaned again, looking somewhat repulsed like a child who just found out their parents have sex. She shuddered and then refocused. “Why did you think you needed their help? To make it special… I still don’t understand. It’s not like you’ve never... ” Her voice trailed off. 

It would never be easy for her, or anyone, to allude to him and Cersei being together, but they would have to get through it for him to be able to explain himself. “You know she’s the only one I’ve ever been with,” he said gently. Brienne did know that because the day they met he’d said that very thing to Catelyn. “She’s not like you Brienne… Cersei is…aggressive and impatient and… selfish. That makes for a very different kind of lover from a woman who is kind and loving and loyal and…” 

“And a virgin,” Brienne finished for him. 

“And yes, there is that,” Jaime agreed slowly. “I don’t remember what that’s like and I don’t know how to… take it slow… and really show you how much you mean to me… She didn’t give me that chance and now that I have it, with you… I just don’t want to mess it up. Am I making any sense? Please tell me you understand,” he pleaded. 

She was quiet, lost in thought. Only a few seconds passed but it felt like an eternity. “I think…” she started, pausing again to collect her thoughts some more. “I think you’re wrong,” Brienne said. “I think you do know how to do all those things you said you don’t know how to do. Just because you never got the chance, doesn’t mean you don’t have that in you.” 

“But what if I am right? What if… what if you don’t like it… what if I do it all wrong?” It normally wasn’t easy for a man like him to admit his insecurities but somehow it was easy with her. He knew she wouldn’t judge him and he knew it wouldn’t change the way she felt about him. 

Brienne offered him a little smile, “If you do it wrong… how would I know it’s wrong?” He pondered that for a moment - she did have a good point. “Maybe… maybe you can kinda start over… think of this as a first… and we can learn together.” She reached out and touched his leg. “As much as I really hate the idea of you telling Bronn and Pod all the details… if you really, really believe that’s what you need… I’ll find a way to deal with it. But I don’t think you need them… because… I trust you.” 

Somehow those three little words were everything he needed to hear. “You might just be perfect,” Jaime whispered, drawing her in for a kiss. 

“So… do you need to run off and find the dynamic duo?” Brienne asked, biting her bottom lip in such a demure and sexy way it made him groan. 

Jaime shook his head. “Nah, I’m actually thinking I might just fling you down now… tear off your clothes…” His arms circled her body and he pulled her against him. Jaime hovered his lips over hers, aching to kiss her again… aching to finally get inside her. But he knew there was one thing he could do for Brienne, he could make her fantasy come true. So before he closed his mouth over hers he breathed, “I’m strong enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the chapters have been coming out so slow, but I'm done my course on the 30th so hopefully after that I can focus on finishing this one up! In the mean time, enjoy some smut :)

Throwing her down and tearing off her clothes seemed much easier in theory, or in his dreams when he still had two good hands to work with. In reality it was a fumbling mess that he covered by taking breaks to kiss her in between. Brienne wasn’t fooled at all by his breaks, Jaime knew that, but she was absolutely perfect, full of patience and giving him small nods of encouragement at all the right moments. 

She even somehow knew not to help him. Pulling off her clothes was something he needed to do himself - even though he had no idea why. Maybe it’s because it’s just the way he’d always imagined it happening. Maybe it was his male ego. Maybe it was just the feeling he got with each success, as he revealed more of her delightful, creamy white skin. It didn’t really matter why, what mattered was that Brienne knew him that well and cared enough to give him what he needed, even when she was clearly very eager to get down to business. 

The other amazing thing was that Jaime wasn’t the least bit nervous. After being honest with her about his insecurities and that he’d been getting advice from Bronn and Podrick, he felt incredible. He’d been so vulnerable with her and there wasn’t even a hint of her judging him. She’d even understood his need for advice when he was sure she would be ridiculously angry about it. 

Success, he thought with a shiver of pleasure as he looked down at the beautiful naked body laying before him. He could see the need to cover herself in Brienne’s eyes and he hated that she felt that way. Her body was… amazing… intriguing… different, but in a really good way. He already knew what she looked like and would never forget, but this was different because it was intentional. She was allowing him to look at her, even though her instincts were to cover up. Jaime realized it might help her feel more comfortable if she wasn’t the only one naked. Besides, his cock was aching to be freed. He got out of his own clothes much quicker, thank the gods. 

Everything was set. She was laying there, waiting for him. They were both naked. He was fully aroused - and dizzy with desire. It was time. “Are you…” he asked softly. He didn’t even have to finish the sentence and she was nodding. “Okay…” His voice trailed off and still he hesitated. It wasn’t because he was nervous or didn’t want to be inside her - it was just the realization that the moment was finally there before him. The thing he’d wanted so badly, the thing that consumed his mind all the time - it was time. It was everything, absolutely everything. They really had no idea how much longer they would be alive, but somehow in what could be their last days they had finally come together. 

Jaime very gently nudged her legs apart and moved between them. He could see that her curls were damp and just knew how wet she would be when he slipped his cock inside her. He could barely breath as he inched closer. Ideally he would have loved to just thrust forward and plunge into her, balls deep, but instead he had to carefully wrap a hand around his shaft and guide it in instead. With his hand around his cock and the tip just inside her Jaime shuddered, feeling waves of desire coursing through his body. He couldn’t look at her face because he honestly didn’t know how much more stimulation he could take without ending everything even before they got started. 

He let go of his dick and pushed the rest of the way in. Jaime was flooded with her warmth as her body sheathed his cock. She was every bit as wet and slick as he knew she would be. Brienne whimpered and he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her face. He bit back a moan as he felt his dick start to throb. Her eyes were closed and the look of bliss on her face was like nothing he’d ever seen before. It was right then that he knew he had to make this amazing for her. He had to trust that he knew how to fuck and trust in his intuition. It didn’t matter anymore what he’d experienced in the past - this was brand new and she was everything virtuous and good about the world. She deserved everything he had to give and more. 

Jaime stayed frozen in place for a long time, just enjoying the feel of their union. He knew if he didn’t get control of himself it was only going to take about 5 seconds before he was done - a good 3 or 4 thrusts would send him right over the edge. Even if he could manage a little self control, he knew it wouldn’t be very much longer anyway. When Brienne’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him curiously, he knew it was time. 

He started to fuck her, so slowly, inching out and then back in as deep as he could push. Brienne’s eyes didn’t stay open for long, but she never lost that look of ecstacy that was threatening to send him over. Jaime closed his eyes too and moved in and out. Four, five, six… he didn’t know why he was counting, but somehow focusing on that was helping him hold on a little longer. He only made it to nine before he knew he had two choices. A couple more strokes and it was over… or… 

Before he could change his mind Jaime pulled out. His dick was glistening with moisture and it immediately felt cool in the air. The scent hit him and it was intoxicating. He had planned to take things slow, keep them simple, so as not to overwhelm her, but nothing, not even logic or plans, could stop him from diving his face between her legs to finally get a taste of her pussy. 

Brienne gasped. “Seven hells,” she groaned, writhing against his face. Jaime rubbed her thigh to try to relax her a bit so he could continue with Plan B. The new strategy was to push her right to the edge and when he knew she was about to come he would shove his dick back inside and fuck her until they both came together. And that was exactly what he did. He licked and nibbled her, enjoying her whimpering and moaning and the way she couldn’t seem to stay still. Eventually her movements changed from squirming and clearly trying to figure out what was happening with her body, to Brienne lifting herself to meet him, urging and begging for more. 

“Gods,” she gasped, grabbing his head, clearly afraid he might stop. Her intuition was right on because Jaime knew she was getting close and it was time to switch it up. He hadn’t planned for how damn strong she was though. It was almost amusing as he fought her grip and struggled to lift his head. I’m strong enough, he told himself as he pulled harder and finally escaped her vice. 

The look of anger on her face was adorable and he quickly made her a promise, “next time.” Jaime hoped she would understand, and the second he had his cock back inside her Brienne seemed to have forgiven him. Knowing she would come any second allowed him the freedom to just let go of all his restraint and fuck her hard and fast. He actually had no idea which one of them came first, but it didn’t matter because after he emptied his load he could feel her pussy throbbing and knew everything had worked out just like he planned. 

This time when she finally looked up at him she was smiling. Jaime leaned down and kissed her gently. “Are you okay?” he asked. He knew she was, but he just needed to hear her say it. 

“Mmm hmm,” Brienne said with a nod. His dick was growing soft and he slipped out of her, then lay down beside her. “I feel so sleepy,” she mumbled. The euphoria of the orgasm was still lingering and he yawned in agreement. 

They laid there quietly for a long time. He was lightly caressing her body, everywhere he could reach. Jaime wasn’t really sure what to say, but he didn’t feel any pressure to speak - so it was really nice. 

“Jaime?” Brienne said softly. 

“Yeah?” he replied. 

“So, Bronn and Podrick won’t know that we’ve fucked…” her voice trailed off. 

Jaime nodded. “I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to. But I’m sure they will figure it out if I quit showing up for my lessons,” he chuckled. 

“What if… what if we have a little fun with them before they find out?” Brienne asked. 

Jaime propped up to look at her with a grin. “What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked, intrigued. She smiled at him wickedly and started to tell him her devious plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this has been an amazing ride! I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading, commenting and for being patient with me the last couple months as the updates got slower while I was doing my course. I hope you get a chuckle or two out of this last chapter! Thank you all sooooooo much. XXXOOO

Jaime was crouched down in the dark corner of a room he’d never been in before. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see Brienne sitting close by. They were tucked in behind a couple of big chests, completely hidden from view. Phase one of their plan was already complete, but that had been the easy part. Every second that ticked by seemed like hours as they waited to see if part two would actually work. 

Brienne had come up with a great end result idea, but the two of them had really put their heads together to try to figure out a way to get to that result without raising any suspicion. The second part of the plan involved convincing Bronn to take Brienne’s virginity, and while it was never a difficult task to talk Bronn into fucking a woman - it was a different thing to get him to deflower the woman his best friend was in love with. 

They’d had to approach it from both sides. Jaime’s plan of attack was an emotional sob story he gave to Bronn and Podrick of how he just couldn’t fuck Brienne knowing she was a virgin. He thought back to his amazing performance… 

_“I know it sounds crazy,” Jaime sighed. “But I just put so much pressure on myself that I fucking can’t… ya know…” He gestured to his cock. “I want to fuck her more than anything but every time we get close my brain starts screaming virgin, virgin, virgin and it’s like someone dumps a bucket of ice water on my dick.” He did his best to look completely tortured as he met Bronn’s eye, “You could do it. You could fuck her…” The look of horror on Podrick’s face was almost too much. Jaime had to look away or the gig would be up._

_“Well, you know I’d do anything to help a friend out,” Bronn replied with an amused smirk. Jaime was a bit annoyed that he seemed to be agreeing without even a protest. But Bronn was getting pretty desperate to get laid and Jaime knew that would work in their favor._

_“Would you really?” Jaime asked. “I just know you’d treat her right… if it’s gotta be someone besides me I want it to be someone I trust… not some bushy bearded ginger…”_

_“Oh no, you don’t want that, no, no, no,” Bronn shook his head. Once again his eagerness made Jaime want to punch him in the jaw with his golden hand, but the payoff at the end would be so worth it if he could just get through this. “But uh… your giant blonde goddess has a massive lady boner for you and only you… so how are you going to convince her to let me fuck her?”_

_Jaime sighed and pretended to ponder the question, waiting for Podrick to speak up. Brienne had already done some prep work of her own on Pod, telling him that she wished there was someone who would take her virginity because she felt like it was somehow coming between her and Jaime taking the next step. She knew Tormund was interested but she needed someone who wouldn’t get attached - someone like Bronn._

_“Uhhh,” Podrick mumbled: “I might have some good news on that…”_

_Jaime faked a look of surprise. “What do you mean?” Podrick explained exactly what Brienne had told him, everything Jaime already knew. “Well… I guess that settles it, huh?” He turned to Bronn, “Promise me you’ll be gentle with her. Treat her like a lady, not like one of your whores.”_

_Bronn nodded, still way too enthusiastic, “Of course.”_

_They chatted a little longer and decided Podrick would be the go-between to set up the time and the place. Jaime couldn’t wait to see Brienne again later and tell her how well everything had went._

That was two nights earlier and now everything was set - as long as Bronn didn’t change his mind. Jaime looked nervously at Brienne and she gave a shrug. Bronn should have been there by now… finally…the door creaked open and in the light from the hall they could tell it was Bronn. The door shut and they could hear him removing his clothes. The plan was for Bronn to get undressed and climb into bed where Brienne would already be waiting for him naked under the covers. 

Jaime had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from snickering and the best part was yet to come. The floorboards squeaked and Jaime could just barely make out a shadow moving toward the bed. He ducked his head into his lap and waited…

“What the fuck…” 

“Bronn?” 

“Podrick?” 

“Seven fucking hells, what are you doing here?” 

It was taking every bit of strength Jaime had to not burst out laughing. He couldn’t even risk a look in Brienne’s direction because he knew it would be over. 

“Fuck, shit… you just… you just touched my fucking dick you pervert,” Podrick squealed. “Get out…” 

Bronn was way less disturbed by the whole encounter, which wasn’t surprising. “Fucking Lannister…” He started to laugh. “And Tarth… they got us. They got us good.” 

“Get your old, wrinkled sack out of this bed,” Podrick hissed. 

“My sack is not wrinkled,” Bronn protested. “Well, no more than balls usually are.” Jaime was still fighting hard not to laugh. The conversation going on was pretty epic. “Why are you here anyway? What did they tell you?” 

Podrick cursed and grumbled some more, then finally explained. “Jaime said there were a couple of young wildling girls he’d overheard talking about me. Said he wanted to thank me for helping and I was to wait here in bed naked and he would send one or maybe both of them to me.” 

“And you fell for that? Did you ever see any young wildling girls in all the time we’ve been here?” Bronn scoffed. 

“Well no… But… but you’re a bigger idiot if you believed Jaime would actually let you fuck his girl,” Podrick fought back. 

“You believed it too you dumbass.” Jaime finally glanced over at Brienne and the both looked away immediately, biting back a snicker. “Wait… do you think he fucked her already?” Bronn asked. 

Podrick really wasn’t interested in answering. “I don’t know,” he grumbled. “I just really don’t want to be caught in bed naked with you if anyone walks in. So can you get the fuck out?” 

It was as if Bronn didn’t even hear him. “Ya know what the worst part is? I haven’t had a good fuck in so long, my damn wrist is getting sore from wanking.” 

“Gods… we’re laying here naked and now you’re talking about wanking? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Podrick moaned. 

“I’m so desperate to bang someone I could almost consider…” 

“Ahhhhh, la la la la la la la la la… shut up,” Podrick yelled, cutting him off. That did both of them in and Jaime bust out laughing, Brienne right along with him. “Oh no… no… this night can’t possibly get any worse,” he wailed, sending Jaime tumbling to the floor with laughter. 

Bronn was typical Bronn, still calm and cool. “Payback is a bitch Lannister.” 

“You agreed to fuck my woman without a moment’s hesitation,” Jaime called out. “It was either this or a swollen face after I beat the shit out of you.” 

“Hey, you made a pretty damn compelling argument,” Bronn called back, chuckling afterwards. 

“I hate all of you,” Podrick announced. 

“You won’t by morning,” Brienne spoke up. “Bronn… cover yourself up some and head next door. Tell Deena she can come to this room now.” 

Jaime looked over at her and smiled. Brienne had wanted to make the guys pay, but she couldn’t completely torture them without letting them have some glory. Turned out there were a lot of single ladies mulling around Winterfell and it didn’t take long to find a couple who were happy to help out. It was interesting how the looming war seemed to make everyone want to shag. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for Deena,” Podrick said in a tone that Jaime knew meant there was a pout on his face. “I’m emotionally scarred.” 

“You’ll be fine young Payne,” Jaime said as he stood up, then offered a hand to help Brienne up. Bronn had practically ran out of the room, so Deena would be arriving any minute. “No doubt your talents will be whispered about in every group of gossiping ladies tomorrow,” he added. 

“Night Pod,” Brienne said sweetly. Jaime took her hand and led her out of the room, giving a nod to the pretty brunette that slipped in after they came out. “I cannot fucking believe that worked,” Brienne giggled. 

By the time they got to Jaime’s room they had relieved the entire thing several times and his stomach was aching from laughing so much. He honestly couldn’t remember ever laughing as much as he had that night. He also couldn’t remember a time, even as a child, having as much fun as he had planning and executing the prank with Brienne. 

She flopped down on the bed, still chuckling randomly every time something popped into her head. “Wrinkly sack,” she muttered with a snort, followed by some more laughter. Jaime loved the sound of her laugh. It was loud, but so beautiful and completely infectious. When Brienne laughed there was no way to keep from smiling. 

He wished they had more time to have nights like this. He wished he could have a long life, growing old listening to that laugh, trying to be funny just so he could hear it. But the reality was… they had a huge fight coming up. Without the help from Cersei and the Lannister army it was even more of a challenge. They had the Vale and all of the north ready to take on the Night King, but would it be enough? Could they possibly survive? Only time would tell. 

The one thing Jaime did know for sure, was that he wouldn’t waste any of the time they had left. He walked over to the bed and stood there for a moment, just watching her. She was perfect - strong, brilliant, brave, honourable, loyal and absolutely beautiful. Brienne was everything he’d ever wanted in a woman - yet he’d wasted so long… No, Jaime stopped himself, he couldn’t think about that. Cersei was his past, Brienne was his future - however long or short that might be. 

Brienne noticed he was watching her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I love you,” Jaime said simply, naturally, easily. The words just came off his tongue like he’d been saying it his whole life, not just for a few days. 

“I love you too,” she replied, reaching her hand out to him. In a very short time they had really got to know one another… but they’d been fucking every chance they got since their first time. Jaime craved her even more each time they were together. Nothing felt better than being inside her and feeling her bare skin against his own. With the taste of her lingering on his tongue Jaime fucked her slowly until he came, collapsing beside her after as his whole body tingled and his heart pounded in his chest. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Brienne asked, as they lay side by side a while later. Jaime nodded, turning a bit to smile at her sleepily. “I may have caught a glimpse of Pod’s ass when he got in bed,” she sighed. “I feel like such a creep.” 

Jaime shrugged and then smirked. “I guess you’re even now,” he said. 

Brienne’s eyes widened. “What? What does that mean?,” she gasped. “He didn’t… he swore he would never peek…” 

“Sorry Love, but guys lie about that stuff all the time,” he said with a laugh. “Innocent little Podrick snuck a peek at your sweet, sweet ass… he only admitted to one time, but I can guarantee you… after he saw it once there’s no way he wasn’t peeking every time.” 

Brienne groaned, then sat up and quickly swung a leg over his body, straddling him. “If you ever tell him my secret,” she warned. “I’ll…” 

Jaime cut her off with a kiss. “You don’t have to finish, I’ll never tell anyone your secrets.” She thanked him with another kiss and Jaime pulled her down on top of him. He couldn’t believe how desperate he was to have her again… already. Could they just lock themselves in the room and fuck as the world crashed down around them? He knew it wasn’t possible, but if the end was near - it sure sounded like the best way to die - in the arms of the woman he loved. 

**The end!**


End file.
